Nyanyian Hujan
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: Hujan membuatku dekat dengannya. Tanpa disadari, hujan membuatku melihat kelebihannya. Read and Review, please?


**Ehem, ini fanfic pertama Yuu di fandom ini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya. Dibuat atas request-san senpai saya. Hutangnya lunas ya, senpai. **

**Disclaimer : Tomoko Ninomiya**

**Genre(s) : Romance/General**

**Pair : Noda Megumi Shinichi Chiaki**

**Warning : OOC(maybe)**

**Nyanyian Hujan**

**© Yuusaki Kuchiki**

Sore itu, awan kelabu menghiasi langit senja. Sebentar lagi hujan pasti akan turun. Akademi Musik Momogaoka terlihat kelam dan suram. Tak terlihat adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan yang berarti disana. Tak lama kemudian, hujan deras bercampur petir bagai berpesta di dalam awan kelabu. Seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu berdiri di depan pintu masuk sembari menatap langit dengan pandangan putus asa. Sudah susah payah ia berlari dari lantai dua dengan tujuan dapat mengunjungi rumah temannya sebelum hujan turun. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, pertanda ia kecewa berat.

_Sial sekali aku. Kenapa hujan sudah turun? Mana aku tidak membawa payung lagi. _Batin si pemilik rambut coklat tersebut, Noda Megumi. Atau kita sebut saja dia Nodame. Mahasiswi urakan yang mempunyai pendengaran yang tajam.

"Kenapa hujan harus turun!!" teriaknya gemas. Kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah sedikit berantakan.

TLUK!

Tiba-tiba terasa bahwa seseorang memukul ringan kepalanya dari belakang.

"Sedang apa kau berteriak-teriak di depan pintu masuk?" tanya seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berambut hitam. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Si jenius Shinichi Chiaki.

"Kau tidak dengar aku berteriak-teriak mengutuk datangnya hujan?!" jawabnya ketus. Hujan benar-benar merusak mood-nya. Seharusnya hari ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu di rumah temannya. Bersenang-senang atau apalah yang bisa mereka kerjakan. Tapi kini hujan benar-benar merusak semuanya.

Chiaki hanya melongo mendegar penjelasan Nodame.

"Apa gunanya kau berteriak-teriak begitu? Teriakanmu itu tidak akan menghentikan hujan, kan?" tanya Chiaki heran. Kedua alisnya hampir bertemu, sangat heran pada kelakuan perempuan bermbut coklat sebahu tersebut.

"Tentu saja teriakanku tidak akan menghentikan hujan. Setidaknya berteriak-teriak telah membuat hatiku sedikit lega." Jawabnya asal-asalan. Chiaki masih tetap mempertahankan raut wajahnya, mengerutkan kedua alisnya sehingga hampir bertemu.

"Untuk apa kau berdiam diri di depan pintu masuk?"

"Tadinya aku akan pergi ke tempat teman lamaku. Tetapi tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku lupa tidak membawa payung."

"Kau mau kuantarkan?" tanya Chiaki tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" ucapku heran.

_Apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Chiaki? Apa dia salah minum obat? Atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? _Batinku heran.

"Aku tanya, kau mau kuantarkan tidak?" ulangnya kesal. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah payung berwarna hitam dari dalam tasnya. "Aku bawa payung." Tambahnya.

"Untuk apa kau repot-repot mengantarku? Aku pinjam saja payungmu. Beres kan?"

"Dasar bodoh. Siapa yang berniat mengantarmu? Aku juga mau pergi ke minimarket." Jawabnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

_Oh, bilang daritadi kalau kau mau ke minimarket. _Pikirku kesal. Kenapa juga dia harus berbicara berputar-putar dulu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menunggu sampai hujan reda." Ujarku ketus. Bisakah sehari saja seorang Shinichi Chiaki tidak membuatku kesal?

"Sudahlah. Ayo!" ucapnya sambil menarik lenganku dan kemudian membuka payungnya. Aku hanya terdiam dengan tingkahnya itu. Jadi saat ini, aku sedang berjalan di bawah payung berdua dengan seorang murid jenius bernama Shinichi Chiaki.

"Dimana rumah temanmu?"

"Hanya beberapa blok dari sini." Jawabku agak keras. Maklum, suaraku harus mengalahkan suara petir yang sedaritadi menyambar hebat.

"Oh." Ujarnya singkat, padat, dengan arti tidak jelas. Aku menghela napasku pelan. Kenapa aku bisa kenal orang seperti dia ya?

"Oi, Nodame. Jangan melamun sambil berjalan." Tegurnya sembari menengok kearah kanan, kearahku.

"Aku tidak melamun."

"Lalu tadi kau sedang apa? Daripada keluyuran tidak jelas seperti ini, lebih baik sekarang kau berlatih membaca partitur. Kau ini masih payah tahu."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Aku kan hanya mengunjungi teman lamaku sebentar. Kau sendiri mau apa minimarket?" tanyaku kesal. Kedua alisku sudah bertemu saking kesalnya.

"Aku hanya mau membeli soda." Jawabnya sambil kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Hujan tambah deras saja. Bahkan kini angin kencang ikut berpesta di atas kami.

"Tidak baik minum soda disaat hujan." Ujarku seraya mengatupkan kedua tanganku di depan mulut, berusaha menghangatkannya dengan meniupnya perlahan-lahan.

"Kenapa sekarang jadi kau yang menasihatiku?"

Aku terdiam. Jalanan banyak yang tergenang air. Aku meloncat kecil untuk menghindarinya. Saat berpijak, kaki kananku malah menginjak sebuah batu kecil. Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuhku oleng ke kiri dan membentur tubuh Chiaki. Refleks kedua tanganku mendorong pundak kanannya. Sial, aku terjatuh diatas tubuhnya.

"Hey, kalau jalan hati-hati!" teriak Chiaki padaku. Tubuh kami berdua kini sudah basah kuyup karena tadi aku mendorong Chiaki tepat ke genangan air.

"Ah, maaf Chiaki. Aku kan tidak lihat ada batu tadi." Elakku seraya bangkit dari atas tubuhnya.

"Gara-gara kau bajuku jadi basah kuyup."

"Maaf, Chiaki. Memangnya bajuku tidak basah?" gerutuku.

"Dan gara-gara kau juga payungku terbawa angin entah kemana," Sambungnya.

"Eh?" aku tertegun mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Payung? Kulihat ke sekeliling kami. Benar, payung hitam itu sudah tidak berada di dekat kami lagi. Rupanya, payung tersebut terlepas dari pegangan Chiaki dan terbang entah kemana. Ingat kan bahwa angin kencang juga ikut-ikutan berpesta?

"Nodame! Jangan cuma melamun. Ayo cepat kita berteduh!" teriaknya sambil menarik tangan kiriku dan kami berlari di tengah hujan deras.

Setelah berlari selama hampir dua menit, aku dan Chiaki berteduh di emperan toko. Kutiup-tiup lagi tanganku, kali ini dengan lebih keras. Tubuhku serasa ditusuk jarum saking dinginnya. Chiaki melirikku dan melepaskan syal rajutan merahnya. Lalu ia mengalungkan syal merahnya di leherku.

"Eh?" ujarku terkejut.

"Pakailah. Nanti kau menjadi patung es." Jawabnya asal-asalan. Bisa kulihat guratan merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Aku tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Chiaki."

"Iya, iya."

Kupandangi Chiki sejenak, dan tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum lebih lebar. Aku kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan meniup-niup tanganku. Kulirik Chiaki, ia hanya memandang langit dengan pandangan dingin. Angin kencang sudah berhenti sekarang, hanya saja hujan masih turun dengan deras. Tanpa sadar, aku terus memandangi Chiaki.

"Nodame," panggil Chiaki tiba-tiba, membuatku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eh, iya?"

"Teruslah berlatih memainkan piano-mu, karena aku ingin terus mendengarkannya." Ucapnya sambil tetap memandang ke langit. Sontak perkataannya membuat pipiku panas.

"Ah, i-itu, iya. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha!" jawabku sedikit gugup

Dan saat itu, bisa kulihat senyum tulus seorang Shinichi Chiaki.

"Hey. Hujan sudah reda." Ucapannya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh?"

"Hujan sudah reda. Kau mau ke rumah temanmu, kan?"

"Oh, iya."

"Ayo kuantar."

Kami lalu berjalan beriringan kearah kanan dari emperan toko. Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu.

"Ano, ini rumah temanku." Ucapku sambil berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang bangunannya terbuat dari bambu.

"Oh."

"Terima kasih, Chiaki." Ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ya. Aku pergi dulu." Ucapnya. Aku mengangguk. Kupandangi punggung tegapnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu.

"CHIAKI!"

"Apa?" jawabnya sambil berbalik.

"Bukankah minimarket ada diarah yang berlawanan?"

"Aku tidak jadi kesana. Tidak baik minum soda disaat hujan, kan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan kembali berjalan. Aku terpana sesaat dan kemudian mengangguk.

Saat ini hanya ada satu nama yang ada dalam benakku, Shinichi Chiaki.

**THE END**

**Huwa!! Kayaknya mereka OOC berlebihan, ya. Zei-senpai, gomen ya kalau ceritanya mengecewakan! -_-**

**Review, please?**


End file.
